The Concert Revised
by nicktoons841
Summary: Requested from FC a long time ago. Chip breaks his leg and Danny has to go in. But he can't sing so Timmy wishes him to have Chip's voice. However he gets kidnapped! Please R&R! NO FLAMES!


CHAPTER 1: THE NIGHT OUT

This happened on a night where three Nicktoons and their friends went to a concert in Dimmsdale. Jimmy and Timmy were tight, as close friends. Then, Timmy found out he was related to Danny Fenton and his family. Ever since, all hanged out. But, this night was special.

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda (in kid disguises), brought Jimmy and Danny along with Libby, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, Sam, and Tucker. We cut to backstage.

"I wanted to bring you guys here because, I know a famous rock star, named Chip Skylark." Timmy made clear.

"Yay!" Cindy and Libby cheered for joy.

"Yawn." Sam sad flatly.

A security guard interrupts them. "Hey, what are you kids doing here backstage?!"

"Don't threat us sir. We're with Timmy." Wanda replied.

"Wanda's right. And so are my other friends." added Timmy.

"Hmm, very well then." the guard said.

"What a big nose you have." Cosmo blurts.

"Cosmo!" the rest scolded.

"What did I say?"

Then the security guard beats up Cosmo for saying that.

Chip enters. "Hold it, tight security." he turns to Timmy. "What's up?"

"Hi," Timmy greeted. "These are my friends I mentioned over the Internet."

"Glad to meet you." Chip looks at Jimmy and Timmy. "Are you twins?"

"We're not twins!" Timmy and Jimmy snapped in unison.

"They just can't help it if they look alike." said Sheen.

"Sheen!"

"What? You're looking at me like at Cosmo!"

"It's a good thing I don't look like someone." Chip said.

Later, Sam and Tucker are talking to each other and something was familiar about Chip.

"That hair." spoke Sam.

"Those eyes." increased Tucker.

"Why does he look so familiar?"

"I have no idea. Where's Danny?"

Danny in the restroom, being in there the whole time, comes out. He stretches his arms and bumps into Skylark. Both get up as everyone gasped, even them.

"Wow, you guys look like..." Cindy trails off.

"One another." finished Wanda.

"Awesome!" Tucker yells.

"Well, that can explain those other girls following us all the way here!" Sam explained.

"Gee, you're right. I do look like this guy." remarked Danny.

"The name is Chip Skylark." he introduced.

"Danny Fenton." Danny said.

They talked for a few minutes until an agent rushed over to the large group. His name was Double Agent Bam. He looked very common to the one from "The Chip FentonPants Concert", on with brown hair.

"My new double agent Bam? Why were you rushing over?" Chip questioned.

"Studio law says to do one more rehearsal before you start the concert." he answers.

"Very well." Chip turns to the others. "You guys wanna come?"

"Sure." all said.

"But be very quick! You have a half hour until the real concert!" shouted Bam.

"No prob." says Timmy.

Soon, on stage the curtains are closed and are soundproof. So no one outside can hear them. Everyone but Chip are in the place. For him, he starts to preform on the count of 3, 2, 3...go!

Chip (singing): _**Hey Vicky you're so icky  
Just the thought of you of being aroundyou makes me oh so sicky  
Hey Vicky won't you please explain why  
you get so much enjoyment out of causing kids pain (Oh oh OOH!) **_

_**A chick who's just plain mean  
A sour sweet 16  
She's a fire breathing dragon in a pair of black jeans (EWWWWWWWWWW)**_

Chip keeps dancing and singing 'til he trips on a wire. Next, goes into the air, bouncing on a hard surface and lands in pain.

"Ouch!" Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Libby, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Tucker and Sam wince.

The ambulance comes by as the workers pick him up. In the hospital, Chip is in a cast and all are there with him.

"Great, now what do we do? There's only ten minutes left!" groaned Bam.

"You can't stop the music and show!" Libby protested.

Sparkypants appears. "I'll do it!"

"Who's that guy?" asked Jimmy.

"I don't know." Timmy answered.

"Hey, I bit you!" Cosmo called. They stare at him. "What?"

"Danny can do it." said Sam.

"What?!" says Danny shocked.

Bam points at Danny. "You're hired!" to Sparkypants. "You're out!" he pulls a lever and ejects Sparkypants out of the hospital.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: FILLING IN

The scene is backstage again.

"I'm so glad we found a replacement!" said Bam happily.

"Well, there's..."

Danny gets cut off. "You can tell me after! Now, we need to get you ready for the big gig."

"But..."

Before he could say anything else, Bam grabs Danny into the make-up apt.

"What was he gonna say?" speaks Jimmy.

"You see, it's kinda like this." Tucker responds.

We go to a flashback at karaoke night in Amity Park. Danny's family and friends are there. Danny is seven years old when this happened.

"We didn't know Danny didn't sing well, you can figure it out." Sam said overheard.

"But mom, I don't want to sing." young Danny said to his mother.

"Come on, Danny. Be a big boy." Maddie told him.

"Yeah, and maybe it we're lucky, ghosts might come around." adds Jack.

"I don't know about this too, mom." Jazz agreed with her brother.

"Please, I remember when I sang," said Maddle. "You want to hear it again?"

"No!" Jazz and Danny answered fast.

"Fine, I'll do it." Danny moaned.

"That's my son." replied Jack.

"Now go up there and make us proud." Maddie cheered.

"Ok."

A man comes up on stage and announces Danny Fenton. When he goes up, he sees many people and his family. Danny sings, but goes off-key. The audience boo at him while his family and friends hide under the table of embarrassment. End flashback.

"So that's what happened." understood Cosmo.

"Oh come on! His voice must've got to change by now!" stated Timmy.

Danny (in make-up room, singing off-key): **_This is why I never loved you_**

Bam kicks him out of the room and comes out.

"That was horrible!" he howled. "Now what do we do? I guess we need to now cancel the concert."

"Just wait one sec! My friends can figure this out. Just give us more time." Jimmy said.

The double agent sighs. "Well, it looks like I have no other choice. But, you only have 5 minutes."

"Deal."

Bam opens the door and leaves as Danny looks very staggered and scared what happened.

"Jimmy, are you nuts?! You heard me! I can't sing!" Danny bawls.

"That's it, 'cause we're doomed." said Tucker.

"Not so fast. Because, I have a plan." Jimmy saved.

"And your plan is?" queried Sheen.

"Well, ok, there _isn't_ any plan!"

"Ah ha! Genius boy admits it!" Cindy pointed.

"I admit nothing!"

"There's no time for this!" Danny held up.

"I have an idea. Cosmo? Wanda? I wish that Danny could have Chip's voice." commanded Timmy.

The wish was granted. It made Chip's voice into Danny's, and vice versa. After a moment...

"Hey, I feel different." Danny said speaking like Chip. "What the! What's with my voice?"

They gasped then Chip spoke, which made it worse!

"Timmy, what did you do?" Chip in Danny a' la demanded.

"Hey, it worked last time." Timmy said aloud.

"Last time?"

"Um, I mean..."

The buck-toothed child sprays Chip with something that makes him sleepy.

"Wednesday is great for cake." he said weakly, falls down, and snores.

"Okay..." Sheen says awkward about it.

Bam comes back. "Ok, you had your five minutes! Let's go!" he grabs Danny.

"That went well." said Libby.

"Yeah, it was really hard to do." agreed Sam sarcastic.

"How was I supposed to know? I'm not that smart!" yelled Jimmy.

"He said it out loud!" shouts Cindy.

Jimmy groans as the camera flips outside. We hear a voice behind some bushes.

"Once I get rid of that ghost, everyone will be all doomed and I'll finally have that ghost boy captured!" the voice laughs evilly 'til bird poop falls on him. "Oh, butternuts!"

* * *

CHAPTER 3: FIND YOUR VOICE

Danny is behind the curtains while Bam is outside to announce him. The others are nervous and worried if this didn't go right.

"And now, I welcome you...Chip Skylark!" Bam said. The audience cheered as the curtains go up. Danny stared at the crowd like a complete moron. A person boos at him. "What are you waiting for? Sing!" he whispers to him.

"Sing Danny, sing for your life." Sam called.

"Um, hit it!" Danny commands.

Drums and guitars play and he starts to sing, just like Chip Skylark.

Danny (singing): **_When no one will listen  
To what ya wanna say  
You're too small, too young  
You haven't begun  
To learn the games that they play_**

_**Don't sit around  
Just wish  
For it to be a better day  
Speak up, be heard, if ya don't say a word  
Everything will stay the same way**_

**_If ya wanna change the way your life's arranged  
Then you have that choice  
To be a star that you know you are  
Be loud, be proud and rejoice  
And find your voice  
Just find your voice  
You know you've got that choice  
Now go find your voice_**

**_You see a girl  
That you know you wanna meet  
Come on, stop messing around  
Get up off your seat  
She might see inside you  
The boy you never know  
He was in there all the time  
Now just let him through_**

**_If you wanna change the way your life's arranged (Wanna change)  
Then you have that choice (You have that choice)  
To be the star that you know you are (Be a star)  
Be loud be proud and rejoice (...Rejoice!)  
And find your voice (Find your voice)  
Just find your voice (Find your voice)  
You know you have that choice (got that choice)  
To find your voice (Find your voice)_**

Chorus: **_You have that choice Be a star.  
Where could it be now?_**

Danny (resumes): _**Find your voice (Find your voice)  
Just find your voice (Find your voice/Anybody seen it?)  
You know you've got a choice (Got that choice/Got that choice)  
Now go find your voice(Find your voice/Come on and find your voice)**_

_**And find your voice (Find your voice)  
Just find your voice (Find your voice/Doo-doo-da-da-da!)  
You know you're got that choice (Got that choice/Gotta find your voice now)  
Now go find your voice (Find your voice)**_

The song ended as everyone appluaded. The girls (and Timmy's dad) were screaming very loud, including Sam.

"Dan...uh, Chip! You're the greatest! Yeah!" she went. Her friends look at her like a freak. She blushes. "What, I'm just pretending."

After a few minutes, Jimmy, Timmy, and the rest congratulated Danny on a job well done.

"I must say, it was like Chip's voice has been transported into Danny." said Bam.

"Yeah, what are the odds?" Timmy asked, even though it did happen.

"Danny, that was amazing." added the goth girl.

"Thanks. I couldn't done it myself." Danny replied.

"Danny, you can stop sounding like Chip Skylark now."

Meanwhile, Chip is outside in his wheelchair, watching the stars.

"Man, it's great to be out here. Hey, why do I sound like that Danny kid? Ahh!"

Just then, a ghost with lots of hunting gear appears and takes Chip.

"Finally! I have you now, Danny Phantom!" the voice yelled.

"What are you..."

It snatches him and flies off. Backstage, Danny starts to worry.

Timmy whispers to Cosmo and Wanda. "You guys, I wish Danny had his voice back." The wands from them raise then make a raspberry sound. "Now what?"

"Timmy, since Chip Skylark had Danny's voice..." began Wanda.

"We don't know where he is, but it must be from a powerful force." Cosmo ended.

"What?!" Turner howled upon hearing that.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: LOSING POWER, GHOST POWER THAT IS

"What is it, Timmy?" Cindy asked of overhearing.

"Uh, let me put it this way...CHIP SKYLARK HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

"Cool!" Sheen said stupidly.

"Sheen, that's a bad thing!" Jimmy barked.

"Oh."

"This is not good! We're supposed to leave Dimmsdale midnight and go global! I'm leaving you kids in charge of finding him by then! I'll also look for him, so don't worry much." Bam said.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." retorted Sam.

"Very well." he exits off-screen.

"Great, now what do we do?" Cindy enjoined.

"Something tells me we should go back to Amity Park. Maybe we'll fine him there." Tucker suggested.

"Great, let's go! But not until we stop at Retroville." demanded Neutron.

"Jimmy, Danny's parents already have ghost equipment." Sam said making a point.

"I know, however let's just say mine is more advanced."

"Cosmo? Wanda?" asks Timmy.

"Of course." said Wanda in response.

"One wish to Retroville, coming right up!" Cosmo said.

They wave their wands and POOF back to the town. All are in Jimmy's lab and in 3-D so it's kinda hard to make out.

"Neutron, why are we here?" Cindy asked again.

"Because, ever since Danny and Timmy found out they were cousins, I've been making some inventions behind their back. Now, it's time to use them! Introducing the Neutron Ghost Catcher 700, the Tronhost Speeder, and this ghost net that has no name." Jimmy answers back.

"Um, how about the Turner-Phantom net?" Timmy offered.

"Okay. Come on everyone!"

The 11 went on board in the Tronhost Speeder to find Chip. Jimmy drove as they landed inside the Ghost Zone.

"Yep, should be in here. With all the bad ghosts and stuff." said Carl frightened.

"That's what you have me for." said Danny.

"Where is he? I can't take it anymore! How long have we been out here?!" Libby dramatized.

"Nine seconds."

"Until we find Chip, we can switch Danny's and his voice. Yep, everything will be back to normal after that. This is gonna be easy." says Timmy calmly. Then, a ghost dragon fires at the speeder and roared at the kids. "Um, did I say easy, I meant..."

"Who cares! Jimmy, whatever you do, drive for your life!" Cindy yells.

Jimmy drove the speeder as fast as he can while the dragon was behind them. Somewhere else, Skulker had Chip tied up to a tree that was under a large pot of acid.

"For the last time, I'm not Danny Fenton!" snapped Chip.

"Oh, hush now child! Do you easily think you can fool Skulker, the world's greatest ghost hunter, with that get-up?" Skulker asked.

"Uh..."

"Silence! With you captured, I can finally rule this world and Dimmsdale!"

"What are you..."

"Let him go!" a voice cuts him off.

"Who dares disturb Skulker?" he said.

"We do!"

The Tronhost Speeder appears with Jimmy, Danny, Timmy, Cindy, Sam, Tucker, Carl, Sheen, Libby, Cosmo, and Wanda all safe.

"You! But he...and you..."

"I'm the _real_ Danny. And the only one for this matter." said Danny.

"But..."

"It's a long, long story. Too bad I can't explain it to you! Going ghost!"

Everyone in the speeder gives Danny room to go ghost. He tries as hard as he can, but can't. Skulker evilly laughs at his pity.

"Danny? What are you waiting for? Go ghost! Now!" shouts Sam.

"It's a funny thing...I can't."

"That isn't good my friend." said Tucker.

"Cosmo, Wanda, what's wrong with Danny?" Timmy says softly not to worry the others.

"It looks like the wish made him not turn into his ghost side." said Wanda.

"And you know what the worst might happen? Danny and Chip may have each other's voices forever, Skulker will win, and Danny won't be a halfa...'ever!" howled Cosmo.

"What?" they gasp.

"Correction. _that _ is not good." Tucker said.

* * *

CHAPTER 5: IN THE RIGHT PLACE

"For the love of..." Sam takes out the Fenton Thermos.

"Why didn't we think of that before?" wondered Sheen.

"We're too dumb to know?" said Cosmo.

"I'm not dumb!"

"BE QUIET! This is insane!" Skulker bawled.

"I'll say." Chip and Danny said in unison. The ghost hunter grunts.

"Looks like if there's two fo you, I have to destory both!"

"No!" Danny's friends howled.

"Sam, quick, the thermos!" said Tucker.

Sam aims the Fenton Thermos at Skulker from out the Tronhost and hits the button. It sucks him in and the speeder goes up to Chip. Wanda, Libby, and Cindy untie him as they place him in the speeder.

"Wow. Thanks for saving my life." Chip comebacked.

"Does that mean we can unwish the wish now?" asks Timmy.

"Yeah." Wanda answered.

"What?" said Chip puzzied. Timmy sprays him with the stuff again and falls asleep.

"I wish Danny and Chip had their voices back!"

Once again, the couple raise their wands as DF and SK had now finally their voices back.

"Hey, I have my voice back! And where it should be." said Danny proudly. "Thanks Timmy.

"No problem, cuz."

"Let's go. It's 5 minutes to midnight." Jimmy said, looking at his watch.

"That was a waste of time." Cindy muttered.

Very soon, Chip (still asleep in his wheelchair), got sent back to Bam.

"Thank goodness! Glad you kids found him." he said.

"Do we get a reward?" questions Carl.

"Well...alright." Bam hands them Chip Skylark tickets in Amity Park.

"Danny's hometown? Cool!" Timmy said.

"Let's just hope this incident won't happen again." hoped Sam.

"Relax. He'll be fine in a few days."

"What?" Chip woke up. "Alright! I have my voice back!" he jumps for joy but seems to sprain his back. "OW! My back!"

"Here we go again." groaned Fenton.

**THE END**

* * *

Author's Note: This is a request I did for FC. Much better format, and not that bad ending. Please! R&R and NO FLAMES!!! **  
**


End file.
